In typical shared storage situations in which a cluster of nodes has access to a storage device, at least one node in the cluster is connected to the storage device. As a result, the node that is connected to the storage device is responsible for handling the defense of the storage device. However, in situations where the cluster has access to multiple storage devices, a single node in the cluster may not be connected to each storage device. As a result, some of the storage devices may be unprotected.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.